Twilights end
by radical edward9
Summary: Ranma annoys Happi one too many times and happi sends Ranma to what he thinks is Hell using an ancient scroll... but is it really a Hell for Ranma?
1. Default Chapter

Title: Twilights End  
  
Author: radical edward  
  
Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own Ranma * pouts *   
  
or Anita * pouts again * they belong to their creators.   
  
Also this story is a crossover if you don't like then I am  
  
sorry. I did my best to keep the characters in character as   
  
much as possible. Ranma will be the wild card.  
  
Warning: * spoiler alert * this fic takes place after the   
  
end of the Ranma series and after Narcissus for Anita.   
  
If you have not read, have no prior knowledge, or do   
  
not wish to know. DON'T READ! It will contain   
  
vampires, werewolves and possibly many other types of   
  
supernatural baddies, so be ready. If you do read and   
  
want to know more please contact me.  
  
Rating: R, for those of you familiar with Anita you   
  
know why. For those who don't that means   
  
sexual content, violence and LOTS OF BLOOD. If you   
  
are squeamish about any of that stuff I again suggest   
  
DON'T READ.  
  
*** The prologs will be in third person (for   
  
different pov) and the story will be written very similar   
  
to the Anita novels ***  
  
Twilights End (prolog 1)  
  
"What else can go wrong today?" Ranma said to himself as he lay on the Tendo roof watching the stars. ' Before Mt. Phoenix I never believed my life could get any stranger, but I was wrong. Since getting back from China everything in my life has gone to hell. Whatever happened with Saffron has caused me to develop new abilities, which I have kept secret, but that is not the worst part. Every one here is after a piece of the "God Killer." Oh do I hate that nickname. The Amazons are drooling over what a catch I would be for their tribe, Ryoga now thinks he has even more reason to beat me because of Akane. Ukyo tried another love potion to win me. I overheard Pops and Mr. Tendo plotting another wedding.' * sigh * ' Akane is another matter. I love her and I can't tell her. * Damn you Pops * I do everything in my power to show her I care, to the point of risking my life for her and all I get in return in her anger and a one way ticket in Akane air. I hate this. I wish there was some way to end it all. If some challenger showed up I would probably just let them kill me. That would certainly solve some of my problems.'  
  
" Hello my boy." Happi said and smiled as he broke Ranma from his reverie.  
  
" What!" Ranma replied obviously rattled.  
  
*****  
  
  
  
Akane was startled by a voice she recognized as Ranma yelling near her window. She was about to go out and clobber him when another voice caught her attention.  
  
*****  
  
Ranma began to get anxious as Happousai took on an evil smile. " Ranma my boy I am here to give you something as a reward for standing up to me for so long. " Happi then used his great speed and placed a small bag into Ranmas hand.  
  
" What's this? " Ranma questioned the tiny man as he began mumbling under his breath. Almost as soon as Ranma finished his question was he rewarded with a jolt of intense pain shooting through his body.  
  
" Your reward boy," Happi said with a smile and continued the spell. Again the jolts of pain returned bringing the proud martial artist screaming to his knees.  
  
*****  
  
" What the…?" Akane said in shock as she watched Ranma collapse to his knees screaming in pain.  
  
*****  
  
Between screams Ranma choked, " What are you… doing… to me?"   
  
"Getting you out of my business."   
  
A bright light began surrounding the fallen martial artist as Happi neared the end of the spell. The light continued to grow; it was now a small sun with bolts of electric charges shooting to the center from the surrounding area, bringing more pain filled screams from the lights occupant. All of Nerima could now see and hear the events taking place.   
  
Akane was frozen on the edge of the roof. She couldn't see Ranma at all the light was so bright. But she could hear him; each burst of energy brought more anguished screams from Ranma as the pace of the bolts increased.   
  
Happi yelled one final incomprehensible word and the energy burst in a massive explosion of light. Ranma was gone. There was nothing there but the old pervert. It was like Ranma was never even there.   
  
" Good bye Ranma." That was the last thing Happi said before being pounded into the roof by Mallet-sama.  
  
*****  
  
Almost ten minutes later everyone was seated around the Tendo dining room table pondering what Akane just told them. Well everyone minus two idiots who were crying over the schools not being joined. Everyone else sat staring at a heavily tied up Happousai.  
  
" Start talking Happi; or I will make you life completely miserable from now on." Colone told the shriveled old man.   
  
"You couldn't."   
  
" Try me." Happousai looked at everyone in the room, from Akane to Genma even to Nodoka and Ryoga, they all had venom in their eyes just for him.  
  
" You win." He sighed. "Some time ago I found this very old transport spell. It took me ten years to translate. It was so old that some of it was untranslatable. What I could make out was that it was used by the ancient Chinese as a way of banishing criminals. It sends them to some far off land. It took me a full year to grow the ingredients and when I had them I cast the spell."   
  
" Let me get this straight." Nebiki continued, " You cast a partially translated spell on Ranma without knowing what it would do to him, and that spell was supposed to send him somewhere on the planet, but you don't know where, or how to find him."  
  
"Oh my!"  
  
" That's right" Happi practically squeaked as everyone closed in around him.  
  
" I suppose you had better start growing the ingredients again."  
  
" Why Colone?" Happi said defiantly.  
  
" Because Happi you are going to help us find son-in law."  
  
*****  
  
A lone figure dragged her tired and injured body through the brush. 'Where am I?' she thought as she pushed along. She needed to find a place to rest and heal so she kept moving toward the light she saw through the trees. After what seemed like hours she finally staggered into the clearing.  
  
The girl nearly collapsed as she was engulfed in a wave of power. Some one in the crowd yelled at her but she didn't know enough of the language to understand. She tried to take a step forward but the crowd circled her preventing such a move. The gashes on her neck and side hurt terribly and she needed rest but these people didn't seem to want to help, and if she didn't get help soon she wasn't going to last much longer. Just then one of the people took a swing at her. She reacted in time and rolled back away from the attacker. The girl knew the signs of a fight well and flared her power in preparation for the fight, hoping she had enough to make it through what was about to come.  
  
The group seemed shocked for a moment and then attacked. The first came flying at her with a tremendous amount of speed. She easily sidestepped and sent him hurtling toward a tree outside the edge of the clearing with a spinning heal kick to the back of the head. The girl landed and staggered for a moment. The next attacker seemed to have some knowledge on how to fight. The girl composed herself as the woman attacked with a complex series of kick and punches that she easily avoided and was ended with the smaller of the two doing a flip kick to the aggressors chin. The kicks momentum carried the girl back to her feet as she watched the recipient land on the ground unconscious. The girls' fatigue was increasing as she now paired off against three very large men. She heard a commotion off to her left but ignored it as they attacked. She dodged several charges and finally managed to get some space and room. ' These guys are fast. I don't know if I can beat them…shit.' The girl started to glow. The attackers charged in a blind rage. The light around the girl increased as she screamed some incomprehensible phrase and slammed her fist into the ground. The energy of the impact traveled through the ground and exploded at the men's feet. The explosion sent the men flying about thirty feet into the crowd. Still glowing the girl then turned her attention to the four remaining would be attackers. The girl began gathering her energy between her hands for one final blast before her body gave out. She was about to fire when she heard "STOP!" She turned her attention to the voice and the energy dissipated as it was forgotten. The four fighters scattered. An Asian man with very short hair, dress slack and dress shoes came running up to her. "STOP!" he said again in Japanese.  
  
"You know Japanese?"   
  
The girl nodded and faintly replied. " Yes."  
  
The man rubbed his forehead for a moment and then asked, "Do you know… other… language? I only know… small Japanese."  
  
She again faintly replied. "Yes, I know Mandarin, the Nichezou dialect of Chinese, Korean, and several dialects of ancient Chinese and Japanese."  
  
The man seemed astonished for a moment and then relaxed. He then turned and spoke to a tall blond man next to him. After a moment he addresses the girl. "Our leader apologies for their behavior, they should not have attacked you and they will be severely punished for it." He then points to the blond man and continues. "This is our leader Richard and I am his bodyguard Sheng-Da."  
  
Still not completely trusting, but much more relaxed about them she replied. "I am Ranma." She was cold, so cold it hurt. She took a step closer into the light of the fire and as she did so everyone gasped at the sight. A beauty with piercing blue eyes and fire red hair was standing before them, but what shocked them was her condition. She shakily stood there in tattered boxer shorts and the shredded remains of a Chinese style blouse. The blouse was partially opened revealing deep wounds on her neck and side, fresh blood still flowing freely down her blood soaked clothes to pool at her feet.  
  
Ranma stood up on will alone, but that could last only so long and with a soft sigh her body gave out and her mind slipped into blissful nothingness.  
  
*****  
  
Ranma woke in a soft bed in a mass of satin sheets and plush comforters. The room was decorated in vibrant reds and deep blacks that could even be seen with the dim lighting. Ranma tried to move to get a better view of her surroundings but immediately regretted it as each little movement sent jolts of pain through her weakened body.  
  
After a few minutes of silence the door opened and seven people walked into the room. A small woman with short brown hair came immediately to her left side and began to check on her; another woman with shoulder length, curly black hair, followed her. On the right there stood a tall, pale man with black wavy hair, on his right stood a smaller man with light brown hair and hungry eyes. At the foot of the bed she recognized Sheng-Da and Richard from before but it was the third that held her attention. He was tall with pale skin, pale blue eyes and very fine light blond hair. She just stared at him until the spell was broken by Sheng-Da.   
  
" Ranma we brought you some place safe for you to recover. How do you feel?"  
  
Continuing in Mandarin she replied. " Like crap. How long have I been here?"  
  
" A full day." She seemed to ponder that for a few moments then points to Richard.  
  
" I remember him from last night but who are the rest of these people, and where am I?"  
  
Everyone looked over to Sheng-Da for a translation. He did so and then returned his attention to the bed.  
  
"O.K. Ranma the woman on your right with the curly black hair is Anita and the other woman is Cherry. She is a nurse and has been treating your wounds." The redhead turned to Cherry and expressed her thanks, which Sheng-Da translated for her. "The tall man with the black hair is Jean-Claude, you are currently staying in his home." Sheng-Da again translated her thanks. "The one to Jean-Claude's right is Jason and finally," pointing to the tall blond, " this is Asher. You're currently in his room." She was again mesmerized by him. His silky hair, his smooth skin, she thought of how it would feel to have it under her touch… she then nodded to try and hide the crimson color her face had turned.   
  
"As to where you are. You are in the lower levels of a club called the Circus of the Damned. The city is St. Louis, in the United States."  
  
Well that explains the English." She joked dryly. She then glanced over to Asher and was again lost until she was found by the calling of her name.  
  
"Ranma!" She turned her attention to Sheng-Da. "Cherry says that you should get some more rest." With that the group left and Ranma almost immediately fell asleep in the plush bed.  
  
*****  
  
"Wow!" Ranma heard someone whisper in English off to her lift. She moaned as she came into full consciousness. She looked over to Sheng-Da and smiled.   
  
"What are you readin'?" she asked in Mandarin.  
  
"A news article on a woman who was rescued from a group of rogue vampires. Apparently she was rescued by a single girl who, according to the police, single-handedly defeated them all barehanded."  
  
"I'm glad she got to safety. It was hard to tell after they attacked me for setting her free."  
  
"You did that?" He gasped in English.  
  
"Yes." Ranma replied also in English. She then watched him get up and leave the room. Moments later he returned with Anita, Richard, Jean-Claude, Asher, Cherry and Jason in tow. They all froze as they saw a completely healed, very nude Ranma examining herself in the mirror.   
  
"Ranma you should be in bed." He said at Cherry's insistence.   
  
"I feel fine." She replied, which she proved by doing an aerial spinning heel kick and landing soundlessly on the carpet. She then turned to the group.  
  
"Do you mind if I get shower?" She asked in English. She received no answer. In fact she received no response as they stared at her like a bunch of statues. She sauntered over to Sheng-Da and tapped him in the forehead. He blinked a few times.  
  
"Do you mind?" She asked in English pointing behind her with her thumb toward the bathroom. He looked at her confused. She sighed.  
  
"Me… Bath." She spoke in English. Saying the words to them as you would to a small child. They all nodded. She then smiled and headed for the bathroom, but stopped in the doorway. She turned around and said to them in perfect English, "I answer any questions you have when I get out." She then entered and closed the door behind her.  
  
*****  
  
'Kami I feel better.' Ranma thought as he looked down at his male form. "Why can't I remember why I knew I could do that?" He shrugged it off, wrapped a towel around his waist, grabbed one for his hair and exited the room.  
  
*****  
  
"Ranma… is that you?"  
  
The teen said nothing as he stood next to the bed drying his hair. He just nodded. The next few moments were spent in strained silence, each person using his or her abilities to get a feel for the teen: just as Ranma was now strong enough to do in return. Ranma felt each individually. They all seemed helpful, sincere and very powerful. The nurse Cherry was strong, she had an orange glow and a fine warmth about her: she seemed the gentle type, but with a dark side. Anita, Richard and Jean-Claude were baffling. Richards power was smoldering and a bright orange. He had an air of royalty, but beamed with naiveté. Jean-Claude was a deep blue with an eerily frigid stillness. He seemed intelligent and truthful, but Ranma could feel an unyielding sexual pull just under the surface. Anita seemed to be a middle ground. She was a light blue, almost white with a chill to her power, yet it carried warmth. She seemed uncommonly brave and stubborn, craving control of her life. What confused him most was how all three felt like one being, one power; tendrils flowed and ebbed between them. Ranma then extended his power to Asher.  
  
As soon as their energies touched they exploded in a burst of power. The shock of the sudden burst of power sent a cold wave through both of their bodies dulling all feeling, dropping them to their knees. They both curled up on themselves, trying to control the painful spasms that shot through them as a second wave of power forced its way through them. This wave felt of pure heat and electricity. Screams were torn from them as another; agonizingly intense wave rocketed through them. Their bodies arched in pain with each jolt of power. Electric bolts shot between them, wrenching more screams from their throats as a fourth wave of heat and electricity forced its way through them. This time the power built higher and higher: with a burst of white light and intense heat both men collapsed to the ground unconscious.   
  
*****  
  
Ranma slowly came to consciousness. His body throbbed and he was so hot it hurt. He began some deep breathing in an attempt to control himself. He looked at Asher and saw he was doing the same. They both made a move to the bed to use it to help them get up. In the process Asher's hand brushed against Ranma's. The light skin contact sparked with power sending shivers of intense electric pleasure through them igniting an aching need inside of both of them. Ranma gasped and backed away as best he could. He was afraid of what ha just felt, pain he could handle, but this? He was now painfully aroused, and remembering there were people in the room he brought his legs up to his chest to hide himself, squeezing them trying to regain some control. Asher looked at the Japanese teens nude form and half lidded eyes and silenced a moan as his pants suddenly felt way too tight.  
  
"What…ju…ju…sst…happ…end?" Ranma stammered in English.  
  
"What DID just happen?" Anita forcefully inquired. She noticed Richard nodding his head in agreement to the question, and then turned her attention to the two vamps. All she got was a small smile from the both of them. "Tell us." She said coldly.  
  
"Relax Ma petit. I believe what happened was Ranma's and Asher's powers calling to each other."   
  
Anita looked confusingly toward Ranma and Asher. They were just staring at each other but she could tell they were listening intently. "Okay Jean-Claude no more cryptic bull-shit. What do you mean by 'called to each other'?"   
  
Of all the people in this room I believe you and Monsieur Zeeman should know the answer to that?"  
  
Her eyes shot wide in understanding. "You mean a mark."  
  
"Oui Ma petit, but not just one, from their reaction I would say at least two."  
  
Both Richard and Anita exclaimed "Two!"  
  
"Oui, at least." He responded calmly.  
  
Anita continued. "But I thought marks were given by vampires. I didn't know they could be gained by a reaction like that."  
  
"It is rare Ma petit but it does happen."  
  
"I still no understand." Ranma said weakly as he tried to control what was happening to him.  
  
"Ranma both Anita and Richard have all four of my marks."  
  
He thought for a moment or at least tried to around the need pulling at his mind. "What…do…marks…do?"  
  
Anita responded before the others. "They enable us to share our power…"  
  
Jean-Claude interupted. " It's more than that. Power is shared, but it also enables the two or in our case three to know who and what each person is down to his/or her mind and for lack of a better word soul."   
  
Ranma replied softly. "But I no even know who I really am."  
  
Asher looked like an angelic predator, on his hands and knees, and his face a mask of animalistic lust. His eyes never left his Asian target even as Jean-Claude knelt down next to him. Jean-Claude then spoke to his friend softly in French. [You want this child, am I correct?]  
  
Asher nodded slightly.  
  
[His power may overwhelm you.]  
  
[No.] He purred softly.  
  
[He is a mystery.]   
  
[Not to me.]  
  
"Be careful and have fun." He said the next part into Asher's ear. "Take caution, his fear of what is happening to him indicates he is most likely untouched."  
  
"I will."  
  
Jean-Claude then rose to his feet and turned to leave the room. "Come Monsieur, Ma petit, young Cherry. Let us leave them be."  
  
"Are you sure that's wise. We know next to nothing about him…her… aarg. I don't trust him."  
  
"Anita you don't trust anyone."  
  
"Shut up Richard."  
  
Jean-Claude gave a small laugh at the exchange.  
  
"Don't you start." She warned.   
  
"He has a point Ma petit." She scowled at him. "But we should leave. We will find out all we need to know when things are finished between the two."  
  
They all left, but Anita was not happy, not by a long shot.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
Kasumi cheerfully walked to Akane's room to let her little sister know about dinner. She was about to tell her through the door when she heard sobbing coming from inside. Dinner forgotten she walked in to help her crying baby sister. The sight she was greeted with as she opened the door made her heart sink.  
  
"Oh My." She said sadly as she watched her normally tough and boyish little sister cry openly into her pillow. Kasumi sat down and put her arm around the sobbing girl.  
  
"Kasumi." Akane looked up at her sister with red, tear-filled eyes. "I miss him." She then began to cry harder, tears streamed down her face in small rivers. "I never got to tell him how much I cared for him. I loved him Kasumi." She collapsed back down into her pillow.   
  
Kasumi's heart was breaking seeing her normally proud sister an emotional wreck. "Akane," she began. "I know Ranma cared for you deeply, we all knew he did, so don't give up hope. We can still find him. With Master Happousai and Granny Cologne looking for a way to do it, I'm sure we will get him back."  
  
  
  
Akane sniffled. "You really think so Kasumi?" She gave a bright smile and nodded.  
  
"Dinner is ready." Kasumi says brightly, changing the subject.  
  
"Thank you Kasumi." She said and sniffled as her sister stood up. "I'll be down in a minute." She continued and gave a weak smile.  
  
The older girl continued to smile at her sisters' improved emotional state, glad she helped and left the room. Once the door was closed her smile faded. "I hope we do get him back. We all miss you Ranma. It's not the same without you."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Ranma's breath caught and he shivered as Asher ran his hand lightly down the boy's leg. The boy looked up as Asher moved closer. Ranma was having trouble thinking as Asher continued to ignite the fire in the boy's body. Asher moved to the side of the smaller man and brought him into his embrace. The blond man turned the raven-haired boys head and kissed him. The kiss was gentle and urgent and initially shocked Ranma, but Asher's skill quickly caused Ranma's already clouded mind to shut down and respond to the kiss with equal urgency. After a few moments Asher pulled away leaving Ranma flushed and panting, eyes half lidded with pleasure. Ranma could not remember ever feeling anything that ever felt like this and he could not contain his voice as Asher made his body sing with pleasure. He moaned almost continuously as Asher kissed and sucked on Ranma's throat, moving to his collarbone and to his chest. He silently screamed and fisted his hands into Asher's hair as latched onto and teased the Asians nipples.  
  
"Ash...Asher." Ranma pants. "What happening to us? Why we feel like this?" He then groaned as Asher pulled away. The Asian boy looked up to see the same need etched in the blonde's features.  
  
"When our powers reacted and the marks were exchanged, they seemed to have reacted strangely. The line of vampires I am descended from has the ability to use sex as a form of power." He kissed Ranma on the forehead and whispered the next part into the boy's ear. "It seems that the need will not end until the marks are exchanged and because of the way we are reacting the only way we are going to achieve that is through sex." Ranma's thoughts flew away as Asher resumed his assault on the boy's chest.  
  
Asher was enjoying every sound he caused to escape the boy under him. He craved this boy, he never thought he would have anyone ever again but now he had this boy that felt so right with him.  
  
Ranma was so lost in sensation he barely noticed being set down on the soft bed. He opened his stormy blue eyes to see a completely nude Asher move over him. He didn't care about the situation, all he could feel was the marks pulling the need in his body and he knew that Ashe was the cure to it.  
  
The Asian teen felt his legs being spread wide by the blonde as he settled between them. The taller man leaned down continuing the assault on the smaller ones body. Asher teasingly moved down the boy's body bringing ragged pants and moans all of the way until he stopped at the boy's sex. Asher began lightly rubbing the boy's cock drawing out sharp pants and moans. With Ranma distracted by pleasure the blonde inserted his finger into the boy almost immediately hitting his sweat spot. Ranma couldn't contain his screams of delight at the internal contact.  
  
His breathing became shallow pants as he thrust his hips to meet Asher's hand. He was almost there when Asher completely pulled away. Ranma's moans of protest were interrupted as something larger pressed its way into his opening. With one quick thrust Asher seated himself deep into Ranma. He screamed in first pain then pleasure as the thrust hit that spot in him, sending pleasure radiating through him overriding the sensation of being split apart.  
  
After what seemed an eternity to Ranma, Asher slowly pulled out till just the tip was inside of him and then slammed in again hitting that pleasurable spot. Before he had time to recover Asher thrust in again and did so setting a frantic pace driving them quickly to the heights of pleasure. Each thrust merged them body and power. Their energies circled them as their pleasure increased, riding each thrust of their bodies. Suddenly they both climaxed drawing each other's power into their own. Out of reaction Asher bit down into Ranma's throat causing them to climax a second time as pleasure once again rode through them and then it suddenly ended leaving them both tired and breathless.  
  
After a few moments Asher recovered his senses and saw a faint glow surrounding Ranma. He gasped as Ranma suddenly shifted into his female form. The two moaned simultaneously as they felt the need claw at them once again.  
  
"Why we still feel like this?" Ranma moaned as her body burned more than before.  
  
"I am not sure. Perhaps the final mark must be given like this." Asher then slid down and then took Ranma's left breast onto his mouth causing her to arch off the bed in pure pleasure. Asher continued his pleasurable torture with his mouth as he brought his hand up to play with the other rosy peak. The redhead brought her hand up to fist in to Asher's hair, but he put it back to her side.  
  
"Keep it there." He panted.  
  
The blonde caressed, licked, kissed and lightly bit every area on the redhead's chest and neck bringing her breathing to shallow pants, as she was too aroused to do much else. He kissed her savagely as he slowly pushed himself into her until he was completely encased in her warmth. Ranma gasped at the feel of her body being so completely filled in this way, but the need in her craved more of the fullness. Asher almost immediately began a series of shallow thrusts, which quickly turned into a frantic rhythm as their hips pounded together. The two were so blinded by pleasure that they failed to see or feel their energies expend from their bodies and meld into an intense white light that got brighter with their increase in pleasure.  
  
Asher shifted. He sat up bringing Ranma down into his lap facing him where they continued to drive each other to ecstasy. Intense bolts of pleasure caused Ranma to scream and put deep gouges into Asher's shoulders as she rode out each wave. Something in Ranma couldn't resist and she latched her mouth over the cuts on Asher's right shoulder. At the first swallow of blood they both came. The power flowing around them burst forth in a sharp wave causing the contributors to pass out from pure pleasure and exhaustion.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Everyone who wasn't sitting was on their knees on the floor panting from the wave of power and sex that just passed through them.  
  
"Shit!!" Anita panted from her spot on the floor.  
  
"Oui Ma petit." Jean-Claude whispered breathlessly from the couch next to her. After a few deep breaths for composure he continued. "I believe we now have a new member to our interesting little group."  
  
Everyone just stared at him.  
  
Anita responded "What?"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
In the next chapter of Twilights end Ranma learns about the Anita verse and the Nerima groups Ranma surprise.  
  
Look forward to it...  
  
$#@$%^%&%^&  
  
Okay that is the end of Prolog ch1. I will try to make things more clear in the next prolog ch. Please R&R I like reviews and Flames are laughed at and fed to my pet CHU CHU. Heh Heh Heh. If you must flame me make it constructive " 


	2. prolog 2

Disclaimers in last chapter  
  
*****  
  
Twilights End, Prolog Ch 2  
  
Ranma woke feeling all warm and fuzzy. She looked around the room seeing everything through a dreamlike haze. 'Was last night a dream?' She thought as she continued to survey the room. A moan next to her brought her to attention. She lay there in shock as she stared at the blond haired angel next to her. 'I… It was real.'  
  
Asher woke up and looked over to see a very shocked redhead. He reached over and caressed the girls' cheek. 'By God she is a beauty.' He thought to himself as he reached for the girl. Her shock subsided as she leaned into the gentle touch.  
  
"Hello Mon Amour."  
  
Her smile faded as she asked, "What… does that mean?"  
  
"What is it you mean by that?"  
  
"Mon Amour?"  
  
"Ah. It means 'My love'." Ranma smiles a half smile and nods.  
  
"Mon Amour," he began, "I must say that your English seems much improved from earlier this evening."  
  
"I always learn fast, I listen to people talk last few days when everyone think I asleep, but I no think straight enough to speak it earlier." Asher smiled knowing exactly what Ranma meant. Asher and Ranma heard a knock on the door.  
  
"You okay?" The voice asked.  
  
Asher replied "Yes we will be out shortly." He then looked them both over. "I believe we should bathe and then see the others. They no doubt will have questions."  
  
*****  
  
Ranma stood in front of the mirror looking at the changes she went through because of the marks. She remembered that her female form had always looked young but now it looked as if it had finally grown up. She was now almost six feet tall, and her form filled out for the height. Her legs were slim and muscular, hips curvy and waist slim. She gazed upward noting that her breasts were now about three cup sizes larger, and that says a lot they were big before. The most startling change was her hair. It was still red, but it now had streaks of black and white blond mixed in, stripes of color spread through out her hair. She realized that the black was probably from her male form and the blond was probably from Asher. It was the only probable explanation. One thing she couldn't explain was the increase in the length of her hair. It should have ended just below her shoulders, but it didn't end until just below her knees. 'Why did my form change?' she thought.  
  
"I wonder?" She said to herself and concentrated on the change. She mentally searched for her male form, found it and fueled it with power. The power spilled out in and in a shimmer of light she became male. He again admired himself in the mirror. This form looked about the same as he remembered, only a little taller and a little less childlike. He was still very muscular, but keeping that slimness he needed for his quick movements. His hair was again the major change. It was the same as his female form except that the red and black were switched, giving his long raven hair splashes of red and white.  
  
"What do you find so fascinating Mon Amour?" Asher then moved behind and put his arms around the young man.  
  
"What happened to me?" Ranma leaned back into the embrace loving how gentle and comforting it was. "Why did my forms change?"  
  
"I do not know." He let go of Ranma and backed up to the bed. "Let me see your other form."  
  
Ranma turned to face Asher, head bowed, hair around him like a dark curtain. He mentally searched for his female form, found it and began to feed it power like he did the last time, and as before the power spilled forth and changed him in a flash of glimmering light. Once the transformation was completed he looked up to Asher and flipped his hair behind him showing off his new form in all of its glory. The redhead smirked and sauntered toward the bed. Asher was completely stupefied by the beauty before him.  
  
"I see you approve." The stupefied blond nodded lightly. Ranma just laughed as she embraced him. "I never thought someone as wizened and gorgeous as you would be silenced by someone like me."  
  
He returns the embrace as he looked at her in the eyes. "Only you could do this to me Mon Amour."  
  
After a few moments they separated. "We need to talk to the others before they get impatient and barge in on us." She looked down and they both began laughing. "Maybe we should get dressed first. Do you have anything I can borrow?" They both smiled at each other and went to get dressed.  
  
"I believe I have something." He replied lightly and escorted Ranma into the rooms changing area. "I believe your male form would fit my clothing better."  
  
Ranma looked at Asher and nodded in agreement. Asher backed of and watched as that shimmer of light changed the beauteous redhead into the gorgeous raven-haired young man that is Ranma. He looked the young man over and came to realization. 'I hope my clothing will fit him better.'  
  
*****  
  
"What! You have no memory."  
  
"That is correct Anita. I remember certain actions and events, but no names or faces. The stuff I do remember is mostly battles."  
  
"What do you mean by 'battles'?" Anita quizzically asked.  
  
"I do not understand the question?"  
  
"What I mean is, what kind of battles?  
  
"Martial Arts battles. Some were minor as if they were just sparing. I had the feeling I had fun in those, except the phrase 'Ranma prepare to die' comes up." He shrugged. "But what I remember most is an intense battle that nearly killed everyone with me and put me at the brink of death. I remember fighting with every move I had and every ounce of strength I could and still it wasn't enough. Someone I obviously cared about greatly sat in the rubble dying and her whisper of my name set me off. I seem to recall a great surge of power; I think it was based on my anger, because I was very angry with my opponent about that girl. I think I remember putting all of that power derived from the anger along with whatever power I had remaining and put it into a final move. The attack was so powerful that it proved lethal to my seemingly invincible enemy."  
  
"Man Ranma!" Jason interrupted. "Who was your opponent?"  
  
Ranma lowered his head in thought. His shoulders tensed with the effort of recalling the fractured but of memory. After a few moments of silence he turned his attention back to the crowd.  
  
"I believe his name was Saffron."  
  
Anita, Asher, Edward, and Jean-Claude all exchanged looks of pure astonishment.  
  
"Mon Amour are you sure the name was Saffron?"  
  
"After the battle ended I remember someone calling out 'Lord Saffron' before I passed out. Everything else about it is a black haze."  
  
"Bounty hunters world wide have been wondering who could have killed a living God and who could have done it. Bounty hunters have been trying to kill him for years and if this kid is telling the truth…" He let the sentence go.  
  
Everyone separated to think on what Ranma had told them, while Asher bent over the back of the couch and embraced Ranma from behind.  
  
"Anita, aside from the fact that the boys story was fascinating, why am I here?"  
  
"Edward, Ranma needs some I.D. and background. The cops won't know what to do with him."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"For starters, last night Ranma barely knew a word of English. Thankfully Sheng-Da knew one of the languages Ranma 'could' speak. And secondly Ranma came to us as a woman."  
  
Edward sighed. "How can someone who speaks English as well as he does not know it a few days ago, and what do you mean by 'came to you as a woman.'   
  
Anita sighed in response. "No. Ranma do you mind showing him?"   
  
"No I don't mind." Asher backed off as Ranma stood. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the change. Doing what he did back in the room, he fed the magic. His body tingled with the change. Ranma opened her eyes, when the change finished and found Edward standing right in front of her. Edward leaned forward and gave her a good inspection. He then reached forward and poked the red head in the breast. After the initial poke he then began squeezing.   
  
"Um… could you stop that?" She said that and then froze as if struck by something, after a moment she shook off the feeling.   
  
"Ranma, you okay?" Sheng-Da inquired.  
  
"Yah, just some déjà vu?"   
  
Edward backed off and faced Anita. "I see your point. Is he some kind of Lycanthrope, genetic shape shifter or anything like that?"   
  
"No," Cherry responded before anyone else could. "Actually I took a blood sample to a friend of mine and had him do some tests. I had him look for any traces of lycanthrope or some odd genetic factors. He was clean. In fact he is completely human and in amazingly more then perfect shape."  
  
"When did you do that Cherry?" Anita inquired.  
  
"I did it that first night. I did it before we discovered it was vampires that caused all of his wounds and not any of the wolves."  
  
"That was good thinking Cherry."  
  
"Thanks Anita."  
  
"Um… Ms. Cherry?" Ranma asked tentatively.  
  
"Yes, and just call me Cherry."  
  
"Oh. Okay. I was just wondering if the tests found anything even remotely strange?"  
  
"Well, remember how I said that you were in more than perfect health." Ranma nodded. "From the blood sample he found that your immune system and metabolism were extremely fast. You seemed to have immunities to nearly everything he tested on it. And what didn't already have immunities, the sample killed anything he introduced into it." She paused. "Personally I think that if you were infected by lycanthrope your body would eradicate it before it became permanent. You're basically immune to it. What confirmed our suspicions on your metabolism and immune system was how fast you healed. You heal faster than a Lycanthrope."  
  
"I do?"  
  
"Yes. Your injuries should have had you down for at least two weeks instead you were down for only two days."  
  
"Actually Cherry." Ranma began. "I was basically healed after the first night. I was just exhausted. I spent the next day resting and listening to everyone."  
  
"Listening to what?" Edward asked.  
  
"To your usage of the language. I wanted to make sure I was going to use it properly."  
  
"Then why were you still using Mandarin?"   
  
"It's easier to speak."  
  
"I think it is best if Ranma stays here with you for the time being. I will have his…her…Ranmas' background information here in a day or two."  
  
"Thank you Edward."  
  
"You owe me." He turned to Ranma. "I will need a picture of both of your forms." He pulled out a small camera. "Male form first then female." Ranma did as he was asked and after the pictures were taken Edward left.  
  
Anita collapsed down on the couch. "Great I owe Edward another favor." She sighed. "I need this like I need a bullet in the brain, which knowing his favors just might happen."  
  
"What is the problem?" Ranma inquires from her place back on the couch. She was sitting back against the couch with Asher standing off to her right with his hand on her right shoulder.   
  
"To put this short Ranma, Edwards last favor killed me. I was attacked by some skinned ghouls and nearly died again at the hands of a life-sucking vampire. All in all it was not an experience I want to relive."  
  
"…I see your point."  
  
"Ranma, Ma petit as interesting as this has been we have other things to discuss." He looked at them both. "Ranma in light of recent events I believe Edward was correct in suggesting that you stay here. So for as long as you need this is your home."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Secondly you can't go around wearing Ashers' clothing. I am surprised the buttons are still holding you in." Ranma looked down and blushed. "Ma petit it is your day off tomorrow is it not?"  
  
"Yes, I'm off for the next two days. Why?"  
  
"I would appreciate it if you would escort Ranma shopping."  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"It never hurts to have a woman's touch on the underwear."  
  
"I'm serious here."  
  
"So am I, but you also know all of the places to get clothing for casual to Council."  
  
"Speaking of Council," Richard interrupted, "What are they going to think of the increase in power here? We're already on the Councils' hit list. Now with this…"  
  
"I agree this isn't good." Anita responded.  
  
"We shall come to that problem when it presents itself. Now Ma petit," Jean-Claude continued seeming to change the subject, "about tomorrow?"  
  
"I was planning on spending the day with Micah."   
  
"Bring him along. A mans opinion will always be needed."  
  
"It might be a good idea if I come along just in case there are any language problems."  
  
"That might not be a bad idea. We don't need any potential language problems to make things more difficult." Anita said. Richard nodded in agreement.  
  
"Good." Jean-Claude changed the subject. "Jason, have Damien come and see…"  
  
"EEEK…" Snap. Crash. Everyone looked over to see Ranma panting holding her left breast with her right hand. Her left was extended in a fist. Everyone followed the line of her arm to the far wall. There they saw Jason pulling himself out of the rubble of what once was the room divider wall holding a very bloody and broken nose.  
  
"Jason." Anita warned.  
  
"What they were so tempting, I couldn't help my eegh…" His sentence was cut off by Ranmas hand tightly squeezing his throat holding his him dangling over her head.  
  
The red head growled at him in menace. "Don't ever do that again." He just nodded weakly grabbing at the hand on his throat. She then let him go and walked back to the couch. Jason crashed painfully back into the rubble.  
  
"Did anyone see Ranma move?" Anita asked astonished. Everyone just shook his or her heads no.  
  
Asher and Jean-Claude smiled.  
  
"Well it seems we have a lot to learn about our new friend Ranma." Everyone nodded in agreement to Jean-Claude's statement.  
  
*****   
  
Two men and two women each carried an entire wardrobes worth of bags to Anita's Ranger.  
  
"That should be the last stop." Anita sighed.   
  
"Thank goodness." Ranma sighed as she put the last of the bags into the back of the Ranger.  
  
"I will say this Ranma you have really good taste." Micah commented.  
  
"Thanks." They all got into the car and started their way back to the Circus.  
  
"Anita."  
  
"Yes Ranma?"  
  
"I was wondering? You know Asher better that I do. Do you know why he occasionally flips his hair in front of his face as if to hide it? When he does it he looks startled and then pushes it back to try and hide it. I was just wondering if you knew?"  
  
"Don't worry too much about it Ranma it's just an old reflex."  
  
"A reflex to what?"  
  
"Somehow I'm not surprised he hasn't said anything. Until a few weeks ago he was heavily scared from Holy water. He went through some extensive plastic surgery to repair the damage. The physical scars are gone and his looks have been restored, but the mental scars won't fade so easily."  
  
"It looks like I am going to have a talk with him after the clothing issue is settled."  
  
"What issue?" Micah asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing much, just Asher and Jean-Claude wanting a fashion show out of my with my new stuff." All four of them laughed at the idea if 'fashion model Ranma.' The laughter eventually faded and rest of the car ride was spent in silence. Ranma wondered about her old life and her current situation as she stared out the window idly playing with a strand of her low ponytail as she watched the unfamiliar scenery fly by.  
  
*****  
  
"That was annoying." Ranma said allowed. But mentally added, "fun, but annoying." He carefully put his new clothing away in the room that Jean-Claude had given him. Asher wanted Ranma to stay with him, but Jean-Claude knew Ranma needed to be alone. Asher understood. Ranma needed space to stretch and meditate, but mostly he needed time. He needed time to adjust to what has happened to him and where he is, learn about the people that are now in his life and to get a chance to rediscover whom he is.  
  
He tried to think back to his old life, tried to remember what it was like, but his only rewards were fuzzy images and a splitting headache. He realized his memories would probably return in time so he reluctantly decided to focus on the present.  
  
But one image persisted in working its way to the surface of his jumbled mind. The vision showed a bruised and battered version of him holding a dying girl in his arms. He saw himself crying and talking to the girl as he held her tightly to himself. There was no sound in this vision and the faces of the people were empty but the feelings weren't, they were real. In reality Ranma couldn't stop the tears from cascading down his face. The emotions hurt so much that they caused him to collapse to his knees in pain. But the tears ceased to stop so he gave that ides up and collapsed his face into the cradle of his hands.  
  
Anita was frozen in the doorway. She came to ask Ranma a question but instead found herself rooted to the floor watching the man cry. She hated it when people cried around her. She could never figure out how to really deal with crying people except for the instinct to do anything to make them stop.  
  
"It's okay…Anita." He said between sobs. His words broke Anita out of her stupor and she slowly edged her way over to him.  
  
Anita, not being on the tentative side of anything bluntly asked, "Why are you crying?"  
  
"I'm not sure." He responded sobbing then continued, "All I know is that I can't stop." Anita, not being entirely sure on how to handle the situation did the only thing she could think of. She hugged him like he was a small child and let him cry into her shoulder.  
  
*****  
  
Some time later she emerged from Ranmas room looking tired and haggard. She walked right into a conversation about the young man.  
  
Jean-Claude looked at her, raised an inquisitive eyebrow and asked, "What kept you Ma petit?"  
  
"When I went in there he was an emotional mess. I spent the last hour or so calming him down. He cheered up briefly at the notion of training me but almost immediately broke down again."  
  
"How is he now?" Asher asked concerned from the corner.  
  
"Asleep." She replied frankly, "He fell asleep about five minutes ago."  
  
"If he was in so much turmoil, why did I not feel any of it? I had no shields up and he could not have strong enough shields wet to block something like that."  
  
"But he obviously did Asher." Anita replied as she sat down on the black leather couch. "He is incredibly powerful and his control over that power is amazing." She leaned back into the seat and looked at everyone else to see if they were accepting what she was saying, before continuing. "What frightens me is that I sensed a lot of unused magical ability stored in him, but the frightening part is that he is as powerful as he is without ever really tapping into it. I don't think anyone around him knew what it was or they possibly didn't know what to do about it. I wouldn't be surprised if the magic leaked everywhere causing him an unending supply of problems. It may even be part of the reason he is here."  
  
"Do you know what caused him to break down like that?" Sheng-Da asked from behind Richard.  
  
"I think some of his memories may be returning."  
  
"Is there anything we can do to help him?"  
  
Anita began to rub her temples to fight off the upcoming headache. "I think I know someone who can help with the magic stuff, but other that be there for him, I don't think there is anything we can do for his emotional problems."  
  
"It was very motherly of you the way you helped him Anita."  
  
"Shut up Jason, unless you want another broken nose."  
  
Asher smiled as Anita threatened Jason, he was so good at pushing peoples buttons it was nice to see him get it in return. He left to be with Ranma. He may love seeing Jason get his just desserts, but he felt Ranma was more important.  
  
*****  
  
Ranma woke up feeling much better, he needed that cry, but he didn't know exactly why. It hurt not remembering something he felt it was important he should know. He was brought out of his thoughts by a gentle hand stroking the length of his hair. The raven-haired man looked up to see Asher lost in thought.  
  
"Hay Koi." Ranma said softly. Asher blinked and then looked down to the voice.  
  
"Koi?" He asked.  
  
"It means 'Love'." Asher smiled.   
  
"How do you feel?"  
  
"Better. I just wish I knew why that happened?"  
  
"Anita believes it may have been one of you memories returning. It is only logical that some of the more powerful aspects would return first."  
  
Ranma relaxed for a moment letting what Asher said sink in and enjoying what Asher was doing to his hair.  
  
"What time is it?" Ranma asked and then yawned.  
  
"It is a little after two."  
  
Ranma groaned. "Asher I hope you don't mind, but I'm tired and I would like to get some sleep."  
  
"Of course," Asher replied and kissed Ranma on the forehead. "Until tomorrow Mon Amour." He said softly and left the room closing the door behind him.  
  
Ranma went to the closet, changed into a tank top and flannel pants and then settled into bed to let sleep claim him.  
  
*****  
  
"This scroll doesn't make any sense." Cologne said to herself and then turned to a heavily tied up Happousai. "Are you sure about your translation?"  
  
"As sure as I can be. Now will you untie me?"  
  
"Not yet Happi." She then returned to studying the scroll. She looked from his translation to the scroll and then to her translation, doing that sequence several times. After a few minutes she gasped.  
  
"What Cologne?"  
  
"You were wrong Happi." The old woman said as she hopped to the bookshelves in the Cat Café basement. The bookshelves were filled with ancient Amazon books that would be worth a fortune to a collector. She carefully picked one out and returned to the scroll. She opened the book and scanned the pages comparing it to the scroll and taking notes as she went. The only noises heard were the pages flipping, the pen scratching and Happi squirming.   
  
"Knock it off Happi." The old ghoul stated flatly to the small man as she bashed him with her staff and returned her attention to the book.   
  
"What was that for?"  
  
"Simple you old lecher. We have a huge problem and guess who the main cause is?"  
  
*****  
  
Anita walked up the stone steps to the main hall of the Circus. During the day the place is empty and Ranma thought it would be a perfect place to teach. She was about to begin some lessons that would make her life easier when it came to dealing with bad guys bigger than her and because she was five foot four every bad guy is bigger than her. She got to the landing and was frozen in awe at the two warriors engaged in a heated battle.  
  
*****  
  
Ranma back flipped away from the sweep and landed soundlessly on the ground, his thigh length braid swaying softly behind him. Sheng-Da pressed a charge. He aimed a punch to the longhaired mans head. Ranma easily ducked underneath it and did a sweep of his own. He spun and caught the shorthaired Asian at the ankles with a reverse sweep sending him tumbling to the ground. Sheng-Da managed to barely catch the fall and used his momentum in a roll. He rolled backwards several times before finally regaining his feet. He had next to no time to recover as the longhaired man was almost immediately upon him. Ranma aimed his punch for a head strike, but the other Asian push blocked with his right hand and spun around for a backhand strike to Ranmas' head. He dodged by doing a backbend. After placing his hands on the ground he kicked upwards with his legs catching Sheng-Da in the chin. Ranma then pushed himself into the air with his momentum. Righted himself in the air and landed soundlessly on the stone floor. Sheng-Da was sent flying by the kick and landed hard on his back about fifteen feet from the point of impact.  
  
After a moment of Sheng-Da just lying there Ranma dropped out of his fighting stance to see if he was okay.  
  
"You okay?" Ranma asked.  
  
"Yes," he replied a bit weakly. "I just got the wind knocked out of me when I landed." Ranma extended his hand to help him up and Sheng-Da took it.  
  
Clapping brought everyone's attention to the door. There they saw Edward standing there with a large smirk printed on his face. The clapping stopped and the smirk faded as he took several steps forward.  
  
"That was quite amazing Ranma. I see now why you say you defeated Saffron."  
  
"Uh… thanks."  
  
"Edward why are you here?"  
  
"I finished the kids background." He walked over and handed a folder to Ranma. He stared at it a moment and looked at Edward.   
  
"Um… Mr. Edward?"  
  
"Just Edward."  
  
"Okay Edward. Do you have some time to spare?"  
  
"Yes, I don't have anything to do until this afternoon. Why?"  
  
Ranma smiled and handed the folder back to Edward. "I was hoping you could hang around for an hour or so and we could go over it when I finish."  
  
"Finish what?"  
  
"Anita's lesson." Edward looked over to Anita who did her best impression of a wall, not wanting to give Edward any show of emotion.  
  
"I figured it was a good idea." She said stepping toward the two. "With all of the crap that has happened to me over the past year or so I figured a better form of self defense was in order, especially with Olaf still on the loose."  
  
Edward nodded and took the folder. "I'll wait then." He said and moved to the wall next to Sheng-Da.  
  
*****  
  
"Okay Anita, I'm going to lead you through a basic kata. It is designed for breathing and ease of movement. When you do it you want to breath from your stomach and be as light on your feet as possible. I'll do it once and then we'll do it together. Watch carefully okay?"  
  
Everyone watched Ranma move through the kata with an unsurpassed grace. He seemed to float from step to step. Punches moved to kicks and blocks in a seamless flow showing off this deadly dance. When it ended he turned to Anita.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
She nodded and followed Ranma through every bit of instruction.  
  
*****  
  
About an hour and a half later the now trio, after Sheng-Da left because of a call from Richard, sat in the main room of the lower living quarters of the Circus.  
  
"All right Ranma," Edward began opening the folder and handing him documents as he told what they were. "This is your Birth Certificate, passport, Drivers license, immunization records, school records…" the list went on.  
  
"Do you have any questions?"  
  
"Ranma Sakai?"  
  
"I had to give you a last name."  
  
"I also don't know how to drive."  
  
"I'll teach you Ranma." Anita said.  
  
Edward began. "All of your background is in place from your parents to your current job. Your parents were Hiroshi and Yuki Sakai and you were born in a small Southern California town called Thousand Oaks. When you were five your parents died in a car crash and you were sent to Japan to live with a family friend. You both did a lot of traveling before settling down in Tokyo where you finished High school. I took into consideration your learning ability. Your travels gave you insight into different cultures and languages as well as your fighting abilities. So I had you move back to the States and attend Missouri state and graduate with degrees in Foreign Languages and Cultures, Preternatural Biology, and Physical Education. With your physical abilities I gave you all of the credentials of a Bounty Hunter and Vampire Executioner."  
  
"Edward he is going to need to be trained."  
  
"I'm aware, he is on trainee status until the two of us finish training him."  
  
"Um… excuse me I hate it when people talk around me."  
  
"What I mean is that you will learn from Anita and myself all of the rules of being a Bounty Hunter and Vampire Executioner. Do you have any questions on that?"  
  
"I probably will after the initial shock wears off." He paused, "I do want ot know one thing?"  
  
"What did you do about my other form?"  
  
"That is simple. Since you have obviously traveled and been to Josendo because of Saffron, it is safe to assume you fell into a spring at Juusenkyo. So we just say you were accidentally cursed as a child at Juusenkyo and problem solved."  
  
"I guess so."  
  
Edward stood up. "Good, then I leave you to your reading." He then left. Ranma picked up both of his Drivers Licenses and stared at then alternately.   
  
"Ranma Sakai, age twenty two…" he drifted off, "I guess for now I call this home."  
  
He gets no response.  
  
*****  
  
All of the Nerima Wrecking Crew was gathered at the Tendo Dojo living room awaiting the arrival of the Grandmaster of Anything Goes and the Amazon Matriarch.  
  
Kasumi finished serving tea and sat down at the table when the two appeared silencing everyone's chatter. The silence was brought on by there arrival and by the lack of Happi groping.  
  
Cologne cleared her throat and then began, "I believe we have a problem."  
  
"What kind of problem?" Akane asked concerned.  
  
"Happi made a gross error in his original translation." Everyone glared at Happi as he tried to make his diminutive size even smaller. "The spell was designed to send great Champions to their just rewards. It sent them to where ever they would receive exactly what would make them the most happy."  
  
"If so Great Grandmother, Why no Ranma here?"  
  
"Simple Shampoo, he was miserable here."  
  
"Why he no be happy? He have Shampoo." Cologne just rolled her eyes.  
  
"This must have truly been Hell for him." Akane said defeated.  
  
"Most likely child. But not just here, his whole life was a never-ending struggle with no end to the torture or hardships."  
  
"Oh my. But he seemed so happy."  
  
"He probably was around you Kasumi dear. You have a gift of unintentionally making everyone around you happy."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Why didn't any of us notice this? He was horrible at hiding anything."  
  
"I noticed Nabiki, hr just got more depressed and stressed at time went on and I regret having a part in the build up of those feelings. But all of you are so caught up in your own lives and needs that you fail to notice anyone else's. Poor Ranma. Everyone here, minus Kasumi, has either ignored him, yelled at him, beat him up, blamed him for all of their own problems, tried to manipulate him, tried to kill him, treated him like a prize or position, or just treated him like dirt. He helped out those he considered friends whenever they needed it and received no thanks in return. I honestly believe Happi did the boy a favor."  
  
Everyone sat in silence letting all of what Cologne said sink in, until a sobbing Akane broke it. "Is there any way to bring him back?"  
  
"With the spell?"  
  
"No."  
  
"What!" Everyone yelled in unison.  
  
"The spell is a one way ticket and is different for each person."  
  
"Then how do we get him back?"  
  
"Yes we must find the cur so I might smite thee."  
  
"HoHoHo! Yes brother dear. We must do whatever it takes to find my darling Ranma."  
  
"I Tatewake Kuno decree that all of the Kuno resources are at your disposal to find him. So I might reap my vengeance upon the vile sorcerer and free my loves."  
  
WHAM!  
  
"Idiot." Ukyou said to herself as she removed her Battle Spatula from Kunos' head.  
  
Nabiki knelt down next to the wanabe Samurai's form.  
  
"Why thank you Kuno that is most generous."  
  
"You are welcome Nabiki Tendo." Kuno said from his daze on the floor.  
  
"Well it looks like we do things the old fashioned way.'  
  
"Exactly child." Cologne agreed. "We look."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
End of Prolog.  
  
@@%^*()%*#%^*&(^()$*)($  
  
I apologize for the long delay in this part, but things like work and school got in the way. I answered all of the questions that I felt needed to be answered and left the ones open needed for the actual story.   
  
Please r&r I love it. If you have any questions or suggestions please e-mail them to me and I will gladly take them into consideration. I hope you enjoyed.  
  
radical edward 


	3. finally chapter 1

Twilights End CH 1  
  
Ranma belongs to Takahashi and Anita and Company belong to Mrs. Hamilton. I wrote this as a source of entertainment and made no money from this at all. I also have no intention of making any in the future.  
  
This story changes to first person rather than the third person, which was used in the prolog.  
  
************  
  
I know it has been a long night when I am still awake to see the sunrise; I hate the sunrise. The need for sleep clawed at my senses, so I climbed into bed hoping to beat the sun. I closed my eyes for what felt like a second when the shrill ring from my cell phone brings me back to reality. "Shit." I cursed as I picked up my phone.  
  
"Ranma."  
  
"I need you to come down to the station."  
  
"Dolph you have to be kidding me it's…" I looked at the clock. "Three fifteen in the morning."  
  
"I know, I just need you to come down and translate for these…" he paused, "guys we picked up."  
  
"You have translators." I stated a bit harshly.  
  
"Yes but the one we need is on vacation." He seemed to ignore my tone. Great, just what I need: a boring translator job with no sleep. Yippee!  
  
"Okay Dolph. I'll be there in about a half an hour." He hung up. I got up put on the exact same clothing I wore earlier. I slid into my black leather pants, knee high, black boots, and my black, micromesh shirt that molded to me like a second skin. Now that I was dressed I quickly brushed through my knee length, black hair. My hair was mostly black, but due to some interesting events with Asher it now had several streaks of bright red and white blond mixed through out. I pushed my bangs out of my eyes, grabbed my black leather trench coat and left for the station. If they wanted my help this early I was going to look good and mean regardless of the circumstances.   
  
The drive to the station in my red corvette was relatively quick and I got there in about fifteen minutes. My car got parked close to the entrance, which was a rarity and I was grateful for it. I got out, straightened my clothing and prepared myself for boredom before going in.  
  
The station was a crowded mess even this early in the morning. I worked my way through the crowd doing my best not to bump into anyone, but I failed.   
  
"Excuse me!" I apologized without even looking.  
  
"No problem…" the person paused. "Son-in-law." It couldn't be, could it? I looked down and saw something unexpected. A piece of my past I thought I would never see again. Cologne… The Old Ghoul.  
  
"Hello Cologne." I said and gave a bow. I've grown a lot since I last saw her, so on her stick she only came up to my abdomen. I looked her over and noticed she had not changed at all. She was still a small woman of about three feet tall, still just as wrinkled; her white hair pulled back loosely. She wore her usual green Chinese robes and was as normal standing a top her staff. But what is two years in the span of her three hundred years of life. I wonder what three hundred years will feel like?   
  
"You've certainly grown up child."  
  
"Thank you, but I am not a child." I retort calmly.  
  
"Right you are, but sometimes old habits are hard to break." I knew she was lying, but with her it was pointless to press the issue.  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
"I am here to get my Great granddaughter."  
  
"I mean: What are you doing here in St. Louis?"  
  
"Nabiki had business here so we all came along for a bit of a vacation. I could ask the same of you?"  
  
"I live here." Please don't let All of them be here? Please? Yeah right. "Follow me and I will see if I can get Shampoo out of here." I took a step toward the desk and then turned back to cologne. "What is she doing in jail anyway?"  
  
"We were all sight seeing downtown when Happi got loose. They couldn't stop him. So when the police arrived, everyone but, Kasumi, Tofu, Nabiki, your mother and I were arrested."  
  
"Wonderful." I rolled my eyes. How an I going to get everyone out? "Where was everyone else while this was going on?"  
  
"Tofu and Kasumi were having dinner while Nodoka, Nabiki and I watched the may lay. Currently your Mother and Nabiki are trying to post bail and Kasumi and Tofu are back at the hotel." I wonder how long it will take for Nabiki to get thrown out for trying to bargain bail.  
  
I walked up to the front desk with Cologne at my heals. I reached over and gently brought the girls hand to my lips. She was a small girl, about twenty-six with light brown hair and a delicate round face. She was petite and very adorable. A quick kiss was all it took for her to blush a deep crimson.  
  
"Hey cutie." I teased her. Her blush turned even darker at the comment.  
  
"Why Ranma Sakai, you big flirt." She giggled as she pulled away. "Dolph is waiting for you."  
  
"Thanks Lita honey." I said and blew her a kiss. She then turned so red she glowed and then hid her face in her hands. In her embarrassment she failed to notice Cologne slip past with me.  
  
"Cologne please don't mention to anyone that you saw me."  
  
"Is there any particular reason that I shouldn't?" She paused. "We've been searching for you for a long time."  
  
"I wish to tell them on my own terms."  
  
"Alright." She agreed. I then hand over my card.  
  
"Bring everyone here tonight. Just give your name at the door and they will let you in."  
  
"What is this place?" She asked looking at the card.  
  
"A safe haven." I hope inviting them there doesn't come back to bite me in the ass. Maybe it won't, maybe. Yeah Right. "Just hang back, okay."  
  
I walked over to Dolph's desk, sat down on the edge and got right in his face. "Please show me the reason you got me up at three in the fucking morning? I whispered sweetly. He stood up and motioned for me to follow him. This section of the station was like any other. Rows of desks and a few officers unlucky enough to have to work this early were up and processing arrested persons. He led me through all that to the holding cells. We ended up at one of the rear interrogation rooms. I looked inside to see a large panda, a small black pig, a duck with glasses and a pink cat.  
  
"So Dolph what's with the zoo?" I joked. "Since when have you started picking up animals?"  
  
"Don't joke. They were apparently picked up as humans but were sent here when they arrived at the station like this."  
  
"I've never heard of any lycanthropic variations that altered your size that drastically."  
  
"Anita agrees with you. She thinks it may be a curse similar to yours." I leaned back against the wall.  
  
"That could very well be true, but what do you expect me to do about it. I'm not Dr. Dolittle. I can't talk to animals."  
  
"Do you know how to change them back?"  
  
"If it really is a curse the trigger could be anything. I've always been able to change at will, or at least I think I have according to my Swiss cheese memory." I lied.  
  
"Well that could be a problem." Zerbrowski said as he walked up the hall. "Hiya hot stuff."  
  
"Shut up Zerbrowski, what would Katie think? I replied dripping with sarcasm. "Seriously though, is there some linguistic reason for me being here?"  
  
"Yeah. Turn around." I did as he said and knew what I would see. I saw the idiot panda holding up a wooden sign pointing to it with the other paw. Man Pop. I had to force myself to stay neutral.   
  
"What does the sign say?"  
  
"Simple Zerbrowski, it says 'bring us hot water'."  
  
"Should we do it?" Zerbrowski asked Dolph.  
  
"It might not be a bad idea." I interrupted. I need them human so I can get out of here. "That might be there trigger."  
  
"Alright, but I want a few men in there to watch them."  
  
"It's okay Dolph I'll do it." Why am I doing this? Why am I doing this? Oh Fuck! I walked down the hall to the break room. Smirking to myself I pour the water directly from the coffee maker into a small pitcher. I hope you enjoy this Pop. Dolph and Zerbrowski were waiting for me as I returned with the nice hot pitcher.  
  
It's not often I have to look up to someone, I'm six foot one; but Dolph has a few inches on me and looks as if he could be a pro wrestler. He is a very honest and by the book man and is the head of R.P.I.T. The jurisdiction of R.P.I.T is to cover all crime of the preternatural kind. They basically cover any and all weird shit that happens that normal cops don't want to handle. Which makes me wonder whom Dolph pissed off to get saddled with this job, when he is such a good officer. He made the best of what he had and they were one of the most successful units in the country.  
  
"Well here I go."  
  
"Be careful Sakai." I waved him off.  
  
"Why Zerbrowski I didn't know you cared." I joked.  
  
He smirked, "You caught me, how about I take you out to breakfast?"  
  
"Tempting." My voice dripping with sarcasm, "But how about I do something about the Wild Kingdom." Pointing to the room, I then leaned down to whisper in Zerbrowski's ear. "But who says I'll say no to something more next time." He tensed up and Dolph laughed as I backed off. Zerbrowski was a tall guy, nowhere near as tall as Dolph but he had some size to him. He's the kind of guy who was usually in your face about something, but was a good cop. He always seemed to dress like he was blindfolded and every tie seemed to be permanently stained. We had fun getting a reaction out of each other.  
  
Zerbrowski finally relaxed and said, "Good one."  
  
I smiled at him and went through the door to do one of the hardest things I've ever had to do in my life. I had to confront my old one.  
  
As soon as I entered the room with the two units Dolph sent in with me all commotion stopped. The two men set down four blankets and then backed off to the side of the room. They had to be new in the unit they showed too much fear. They'll either toughen up or crack. I sat down in the empty chair at the table and pushed the pitcher to the standing panda man. He eyed me over and as he did so I reclined, propping my feet up on the table, legs crossed at the ankles, and placed my hands behind my head. I felt the panda's power wash over me trying to get a feel, but I had all of my power hidden; he would find nothing.  
  
"Hot water." I said to him in Japanese pointing to the pitcher. The panda nodded, grabbed the pitcher and upturned some of the liquid over his head. The change was instantaneous. He went from a large fat panda to a large and equally fat bald man. The steam rising off his very red skin was a joy to see. It was very, very hot water. The fool deserved it. He nodded his thanks, grabbed one of the towels and wrapped it around his waist. Oyagi then went around the room pouring water over the different animals and handing them a blanket. The two rookie units just starred from their spot on the wall.   
  
  
  
"Thank you ah…" he looked down at my police visitor badge. "Sakai-san." He said in Japanese and then sat down.  
  
"You're welcome…" I extend my hand; he took it aware of the American custom.  
  
"Saotome, Genma Saotome."  
  
"Saotome-san." I finished still in Japanese.  
  
"Shampoo want to know if your hair real."  
  
"Hmn?" I looked over to her feigning confusion. She still had not learned Japanese.  
  
"Your hair color, is real no?"  
  
"Yes it is real." She smiled.  
  
"I like."  
  
"Thank you." I accepted the compliment, but I still had to play ignorant. God I hate this. "But what did you mean by the shampoo remark?"  
  
"No remark, that Shampoo name." She retorted in her still very broken Japanese.  
  
"Your name is Shampoo?" She nods. I then point to the longhaired one. "Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Mousse." He said and then pushed his glasses more firmly onto his face.  
  
"And I am Ryoga." I straightened myself in the chair and looked all four of them in the eyes. Not the purple haired Shampoo, raven haired Mousse, bandana clad Ryoga or my Pop the panda held any recognition in their eyes for me. None of them realized and I breathed an inward sigh of relief. I than folded my arms over my chest.  
  
"Do any of you speak any other languages?"  
  
"Shampoo and I also speak two dialects of Chinese."  
  
"Thank you Mousse, but that doesn't help the officers find out what happened. And they can't afford to keep me around." That is a lie. They don't pay much, but I want out of here now!  
  
"I speak English." Ryoga said in near perfect English.  
  
"Well this is nice to know." I said with a smirk. Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! "All you have to do is tell the officers what happened and you will be let go." Ryoga nods. He certainly has calmed down; I'll have to ask him about it later. I switch back to Japanese.  
  
"I must leave now. Before I came in here I heard there was some woman terrorizing the staff in the Bail office." I said as I turned to leave. Shampoo and Mousse were snickering to themselves at my last comment. "Oh and I will see if I can get some officers to find your clothes." The door closed firmly behind me after I left and Dolph was immediately in my face.  
  
"Okay Dolph the kid with the bandana speaks English. His name is Ryoga and he said he will answer your questions." He nodded in thanks and I began down the hall. "Oh and see if you can find there clothes."  
  
"Where are you going?" Zerbrowski asked.  
  
"Home." I answered and waved behind me. "Later Dolph. Later hot lips." This time it was two rookies that laughed.  
  
I made it to the bail office with absolutely no trouble at all. Once there I saw my Mother and Cologne trying to help the poor officer Nabiki was terrorizing. Striding up to the counter, I pushed in front of Nabiki interrupting the one sided conversation.   
  
"Josh, Dolph said the people in interrogation room nine were to be released after some questioning." That wasn't exactly a lie, but it was close enough to the truth that it should help remove Nabiki.  
  
"You are a miracle worker you know that Ran?" I had known Josh since I started working as a consultant to the police. He was a nice guy with short blond hair and blue eyes. He has been on the force for almost ten years and he still held a quality of innocents about him. I liked him for that. He was a person you could trust.  
  
"Excuse me." Nabiki butted in, speaking to Josh. She then tried to continue her line of questioning.  
  
"Ma'am." Josh interrupted her renewed rant. "Your friends were in room nine."  
  
"What?" She exclaimed confused.  
  
"They will be released within the hour with no bail required."  
  
"Oh." She said calming. Someone tapped me on the shoulder and I turned to face the person. It was my Mother.  
  
"Yes Ma'am?" I asked acting as if I did not know her.  
  
"Thank you." She said giving a small bow. I bowed in return, but she stood up first. "You seen familiar have we met before?" Since when did my Mom know English? I guess I'll find out later won't I?  
  
"Perhaps in another lifetime." I responded and turned to leave.  
  
"Hey Ran!"  
  
"Yes Josh?" I commented to Josh behind me, waiting for him to speak.  
  
"Tell Zerbrowski to come and see me.  
  
"No problem." He did not respond further as I waved behind me and left. On the way out I found Zerbrowski sulking at his desk.  
  
"Hi Zerbrowski." I said to him calmly, sitting on his desk. Reaching out I gently grabbed his chin forcing him to look at me.  
  
"What?" He replied a bit sharply. I think I know why and he should know better.   
  
"Josh said he needs you to see him." He paled a bit and cringed as I released my hold on his chin. "Is there a reason he asked me to tell you?"  
  
"We had a bet on whether you could or would help. I lost." I just smiled. Poor fool.   
  
"Later Zerbrowski." My departure was quick and thankfully painless for me. It was time to head home and catch up on some much-needed shuteye.   
  
******  
  
Okay people that was Chapter 1 of this fic. And I would like to know what you think. Criticism is always welcome but flames are ignored and fed to my new pet PUCHUU ^_^ 


	4. Chapter 2

It was almost five thirty when I finally got home. I was so tired my hair hurt. My exhaustion was so complete I barley heard my guards speaking.

"Hey boss. Who'd you screw to get yourself that exhausted?"

"Shut up Nechel." I snapped. Nechel was one of Richards newer wolves. He'd only been in the area about a year. When I first met him he had bright green hair and was wearing a T-shirt saying 'Human Lollipop.' Lets just say his good looks and his quirky sense of humor got him in trouble with a group of rogue vampires I was tracking. The vamps apparently took his shirt seriously. I jumped in to save him before I got a good sense of him and was surprised to find he was a werewolf. We took care of the vamps in what was a surprisingly short fight and we have been friends ever since. He came to work for me some time ago when he was in need of work and I thought he would make a good guard here so I gave him a job, I have not regretted it. Ironically he was dressed the exact same way tonight as the day I met him.

The other guards name was Biff, don't ask. I don't know him as well as I know Nechel, but he is a good guy and when Anita and Micah sent him to me saying he needed work I helped. I know how hard it is for the occasionally furry to get work. There isn't supposed to be any discrimination but there is. He was one of Anita and Micah's leopards, so I couldn't say no. He has done a great job. Both men are about my size, about six feet tall, but Biff had this attitude that made him feel bigger that he was. I walked to the door and smiled as I looked down at Nechel's shirt.

"Keep teasing me like that," I pointed to his shirt, "and I may have to see how good you taste." Nechel looked down and turned beat red. He looked like a bad Christmas decoration, with his green hair and red face, it was funny. I chuckled at Nechel's reaction. Apparently Biff also thought it was funny, because as the door closed it cut off the hysterical laughter of Biff at poor Nechel's expense.

The walk across the dance floor was blissfully quiet. The stone floor looked very drab and dingy and the stage was ominously black and lonely. With the lights off and no one here the place was kind of scary, but thankfully it was quiet. If anyone was working at this hour I would have to shoot them. I entered the code to the door of my private floor and which unlocked and was easily opened and I descended the stairs.

This club is very unique. It has eight floors, but five if them are below ground. The upper floors are for some select human staff where as the lower floors are for any vampire and lycanthrope staff I have as well as any who happen to be near and need daytime shelter. My private staircase leads to the floor just under the dance floor. That whole level is mine. The other staircase leads to floors two through four as well as the other human levels. I made a right turn at the bottom of the stairs going along the wall of the main room that was very spacious but still all stone walls and leather furniture. After walking for what felt like forever through that room and the hall I made it to my room.

The room was empty as I trudged in. The only person that would have been here was Asher but he had business with Jean-Claude and he stayed at the Circus for the day, so I was here alone. I closed the door and staggered across the room to the bed. The whole room was decorated in black, and grey with hints of blue and red it all looked very gothic Asher and I both had input in it. As I walked in I threw my coat toward the blue leather chair next to the closet to my right, and just dropped the rest of my clothing as I took it off on the floor and collapsed on the bed. I was too tired to find my pajamas so I went to bed nude hoping my cell phone would not go off again.


	5. Chapter 3

I was dreaming. I always know I am dreaming when I see my former family. I sat at the Tendo dining table like the old days, with my back to the sliding door. The room was exactly like I remembered it. The pristine kitchen that was Kasumi's domain to the Shogi board and the small couch I used to lounge in until Air Akane struck and it's sad that I hardly have any happy memories of living there. But as I sit there I am as I am now, not as I was then, so I am out of place with the memory. It was all very surreal. They went on with there everyday lives as I sat there watching. Everything was peaceful silence until Akane came barreling into the room.

"Where is Ranma, Akane?" Kasumi asked in her normal sweat tone, as she wiped her hands off on the white apron she had on over her simple yellow sun dress, then reached up and retied her soft brown hair.

"How should I know." Akane spewed angrily. "After what that jerk did to me at school today I could care less if that pervert disappeared and never came back." I then saw my counterpart walk to the door. He looked roughed up and tired in the same old red chinese top and black pants even his usual pigtail looked tired and flat. The blue haired girl calmed down but her body tension still spoke volumes to her anger.

"Kasumi, I truly wish I'd never met hin. All of our lives would be so much better if he'd never been here."

"Oh my." Kasumi said softly as she watched my shocked counterpart bound out the door and disappear. I stood up from the table and walked out to my favorite place by the koi pond and sat.

Why did I have to remember this?

"What pains you Mon Amour?" I looked up to see an astral form of Asher floating above the koi pond. He obviously invaded my dream again.

"Nothing." I lied. "Just a painful memory." I wiped the tears from my eyes. Asher floated down to sit next to me.

"Ranma." He said softly. I looked at him quizzically.

"You never call me Ranma."

"Ranma." This time it wasn't him speaking. I heard it again as I woke up. The intercom. The clock read ten thirty as I looked at it, at least I got five hours of sleep. Then the intercom woke me from my thoughts and I got up and answered it.

"Yeah?"

"Are you ready?" It was Sheng-Da. Shit! I forgot we were supposed to work out this morning.

"Not really I just got up. Go ahead and warm up and I will be there in a few minutes."

"Okay." the intercom went dead. I got dressed. Black sweat pants, black Rebock wrestling shoes and a grey tank top were the outfit of the morning. Please thank whomever it was that made it so that Asian hair does not tangle easily because I quickly pleated my hair without brushing it and went upstairs to spar with Sheng-Da.

When I got up to the dance floor which I use as a sparing room I saw Sheng-Da doing a warm up kata so I decided to stretch and wait for him to finish. It is always enjoyable for me to watch anyone I teach work out, because I get to see all of their improvement. Not to mention it is nice to see the uptight Chinese bodyguard loosen up and wearing something other than dress slacks and dress shoes. Today he was in sneakers and sweats and was totally unkept and looked very cute in a scruffy sort of way. Richard has even commented about the change and likes it. Richard is the man that Sheng-Da is a body guard for. He finished his form and sat down on his knees beside me.

"You look exhausted." He said looking straight at me.

"Thanks," I said. "I am aware of that." I added sarcastically.

"What happened last night?"

"Not much, just a long night and a consultation with the police."

"Normally police business does not wear you out this much."

"It wasn't the police job that did it, it was my former family at the station that wore me out."

"Excuse me?" He inquired with his eyebrows raised.

"You heard me."

"After all this time?"

"Yeah but none of them recognized me except for Cologne and the old ghoul promised not to say anything. She only promised not to say anything because I invited them all here tonight to tell them how I feel on my own terms."

"That is definitely going to be an interesting conversation."

"Oh yeah." I agree with a hint of mischief. "I'm planning on having a bit of fun."

"Now that would be something to see."He responded with a bit of humor.

"Well I'm glad there is someone looking forward to it." I stood up. "Come on lets get some work done." Sheng-Da stood up and we faced off.

Two hours, two broken chairs, one broken table later we finished. We both lay sprawled out on the floor panting for breath. I felt wide awake now, but after a fight like that who wouldn't. Nothing wakes me up better than a good spar. It's invigorating. At least there is no pond. I hated that thing in the morning. Once we both regained our breath we sat up.

"Am I ever going to be able to beat you?"

"When you do you will have earned it on your own." But that is still a far way off I have to hold too much back still. He nodded and looked down at his watch.

"I've got to go." He then quickly packed his bag. "Richard is going to kill me."

"I don't think he will give you too much hassle he knew you were with me."

"Yeah, well, I'll se you next week Ranma." He then left.

I got up and got a glass of water from the bar. It was one in the afternoon now, the club opened at eight. That gave me seven hours to get cleaned up and plan the fun for my former family.


	6. Chapter 4

The dance floor was crowded as Asher and I danced to the music. I moved with him, his arms around me, my back pressed to his chest. We danced, enjoying each others company while waiting for my guests to arrive. When closed the dance floor was plain, but now it is alive with activity. The band on stage played as the crowd moved to the hard rock music. The club was its usual level of gloom and glitter with a heavy Gothic atmosphere accented by the red neon signs. I hadn't intended for it to look like that, but I let Asher, Jean-Claude and a local artist have fun, and this is what I got. I was surprised at first but I like it. My fears that my prey would not show and thus ruining my fun were alleviated when I saw then walk in the door. Asher saw them as well.

"Is that them?" He asked as he kissed down my neck stopping at the junction at the shoulder.

"Yes." I whispered my throat too dry to talk. I closed my eyes and surrendered to his actions. If I was going to put on a shocking enough show, this was a great start. So I let Asher continue, not that I wasn't enjoying it, as I felt my former friends and family move toward us. Asher's kisses lingered moving up and down my neck, teasing until he set his jaw and sank in his fangs. My body was washed away in sensation. I was drowning in a sea of pleasure as Asher fed; each swallow dragging me deeper into his sensual abyss. Asher released me and had to catch me from sagging bonelessly to the floor, pleasure radiating every nerve in my body.

I came to my senses with my feet on the floor and my upper body cradled in his arms, my face pressed into his chest. I knew exactly how this looked to my former family and once they got all the details the scene would haunt them.

They deserved everything they got here. Asher helped back to my feet. Once standing I immediately checked myself to make sure nothing was out of place. My hair was pulled back into a tight, high pony tail, but I wasn't worried about my hair. My clothing was the issue. I wore a black vinyl cat-suit that looked as if I was poured into it. My black leather high heel boots zipped up to my knees adding enough height to make me as tall as Asher. The clothing fit smoothly all over, but the dangerous part was that the zipper only went to my navel. The only thing keeping my ample cleavage covered was basically a prayer, so after checking, making it look as casual as possible I looked to my guests.

"Your guests are here Ran."

"Thanks Nathaniel." I replied. He smiled, winked one of his violet eyes at me and returned to work. Nathaniel is one of Anita's were leopards. She kind of inherited them when she killed their former leader. Gabriel, there old leader was a sadistic bastard who made sure all of the his leopards were completely submissive and weak, so when Anita got them they were a complete mess. Nathaniel was the worst of them all. His long, golden hair, youth, and violet eyes made him a favorite of the old leader. He would do anything and take any kind of pain especially during sex because he wasn't healthy enough to know when to stop. Anita and Micah worked very hard to help them and now they are a very healthy group. Anita is especially proud of Nathaniel's progress, he is finally becoming a real person. When he suggested to Anita that he get a real job she nearly passed out from joy. She gave me a call and I hired him. He has been my club assistant for a year now and does a wonderful job. He is still a stripper at Guilty Pleasures with a pretty large fan following and enjoys that job for his own reasons. I have seen his show and he is amazing. I can't help but smile at him as he walks away in a black tank top and purple pants that match his eyes using all of the sexy grace he uses when he is at his other job. He always manages to catch a few peoples eyes no matter what he does.

I moved back to stand next to Asher, putting my arm around his waist running my fingers along the waistband of his grey dress pants. His blonde hair fell loosely around his shoulders settling gently over his white dress shirt and grey jacket. He looks stunning no matter what he wears... or doesn't.

"Hello." I said to them in Japanese and gave a small bow. When I got back up I noticed all of them staring at my chest. I am not sure if it was my cleavage or the trickle of blood that moved down between them from the bite on my neck, but never-the-less they were staring. I cleared my throat and that got their attention, but they still looked a bit stunned. Oh this is going to be more fun than I thought.

"Follow me." I got no response, maybe it was the English.

I repeated the statement in Japanese. That worked. They followed me through the crowd to the entrance to my living quarters taking Asher's hand in mine as we walked.

The walk downstairs was relatively quick. The main living quarters of my level are pretty sparse. A small Japanese style dining table, sat in the far left corner of the room next to the kitchen. The kitchen was so very modern and fully stocked that if Kasumi saw it she would get very jealous. To the right of the table are a red leather sofa love seat and a recliner. They were arranged in a half circle around the big screen T.V. against the wall. The other walls were just plain stone with only the occasional Asian print. I just don't have the flair for decorating that Asher and Jean-Claude have, but with everyone standing there looking around it made me want their flair for decorating.

I switched to French hoping none of my guests know it. "Asher"

"Yes Mon Amour?" He purred in reply making me shiver, but not from cold.

"I need to change, so can you keep an eye on them? But be careful they can be pretty sneaky."

"I remember your stories Mon Amour, I will be careful." I smiled. I should have known better, he didn't need the warning. After blowing him a kiss I switched to Japanese and addressed my guests.

"Please make yourselves comfortable, I will be back in a few moments to explain my invitation." With that said I walked off to the bedroom to change. I am really not looking forward to telling them. Do I have to? Will they find out on there own? Fuck! I hate this.

A few minutes later I emerged from feeling much more at ease. I wore a pair of black silk pajama pants and the long sleeve top. The only button fastened was the one just under my bust line. My hair was pulled over my right shoulder into a sloppy braid, hanging down to my knees. I had to stifle a giggle as I watched Ryoga try to cover up a nose bleed. From where I was the couch was a short walk; everyone had their eyes glued to me as I sauntered over, flipped my hair behind me and used all of the grace I possessed to sit on the arm. There was a time when I would not have gone to all this trouble to punish them, but that was then and this is now.

"I believe you have a question?" My mother was the first to speak. She was the epitome of classic Japanese beauty and taste. She wore a gentle pink kimono with a soft blue and darker pink flower pattern, with a light blue obi, and her dark brown hair was piled up in a loose and modestly styled bun at the nape of her neck.

"Oh, excuse me." She spoke gently, as I flared my power.

"Yes," I replied to her as I looked around at everyone's reaction to my power. Cologne remained unfazed, just as I expected. The others just gasped at the feeling of my power rolling through them. I've been told that it is like being hit with both fire and ice at the same time, they had no idea how right they were to say that. My magic is control over temperature. Ryoga's reaction was unexpected. He had a look of complete shock and fear on his face. He figured it out. The guy may get lost in his own house, and generally be an idiot, but the bandana wearing moron could have moments of brilliant insight. This seemed to be one of those rare moments.

"Of course, ask away." I finished and pulled back my power.

"Who are you? Why are we," Akane's question was cut off by Kuno.

"Yes do tell oh beauteous Goddess so that I might praise thee and," It was again an effort not to laugh as Nabiki pounded him with her own mallet. I see she married him for more than his money. She's jealous. Nabiki has not changed much over the last two years of my absence. She still wore that rounded bob hairstyle and still retained that look in her eyes that caused fear in those around her excluding those with a strong will or plain stupidity. Kuno ranked in the latter. He was dressed in a suit that screamed money. He still had that sandy short haircut and by the look the look of him he still did not have a clue in his head.

I gave everyone a once over before answering. Akane hadn't changed at all. She was still the cute blue haired tomboy I knew before, only her eyes were different, darker; they held great sadness. What could have caused that sadness? Me?

I put on my most pleasant mask even though my eyes did not match his expression.

"Simple Akane dear," she looked shocked that I knew her name. Before I spoke again I sank more comfortably into seat next to Asher. He put his arm around me, and as comfortable and wonderful as it felt it was extremely distracting and counterproductive. Asher seemed to sense that and moved his arm. Lets have some fun.

"You should ask Pig boy over there," I pointed to Ryoga, "he knows the answer."

Bandana boy just looked stunned and did nothing but stutter. I'd better help him or he will end up on the business end of Akane's mallet. My braid swayed gently behind me as I took those few steps toward Ryoga. My lips were mere millimeters from his ear as I whispered to him.

"Feel free to tell them." I told him and reenforced what I said by running my finger lightly along his jaw from ear to chin. I then continued moving my finger down his neck and chest before moving back to sit with Asher for Ryoga's reply. He calmed himself and was finally able to speak.

"It's Ranma." He said softly. Everyone leaned in closer to hear him.

"What?"

"It's Ranma." He practically yelled causing everyone to fall back a bit.

Everyone of my former friends and family turned to look at me with either shock or disbelief painted on their faces. The exception was Cologne. She gave a look of a mix of anger and amusement. I wonder if she liked the little show so far.

"You no can be Airan."

"Why is that Shampoo?" I retort.

"He nice, no sneaky like," She paused.

"Like what," I continued, " like you." I emphasized the you, and she froze.

"How do we know you are telling the truth?" The panda asked that time.

"You could just ask the Old Ghoul, but I would also want more proof." I chose that moment to transform. I let the magic wash over me, changing me; when it faded I looked up to my bewildered audience.

Shampoo immediately pointed.

"You guy from police!"

"Quite true."

"Why didn't you tell us then if you really are Ranma?"

"Simple Ukyou. If I acknowledged I knew you my cover here might have been blown."

"What do you mean?" I sighed.

"My background in this country is a plant. My memories are messed up from when I got here so any inconsistencies can be chalked up to that, but you guys pose a problem." Nearly everyone looked confused.

"So basically you are saying we endanger your life here."

"Only if you had recognized me in front on the police, it would have been to hard to cover up."

"If you are Ranma, how would we have reacted to seeing you?" I had to stifle a laugh this was an easy question.

"To start off with and in no particular order, Shampoo would have glomped me, Mouse would have attacked me over Shampoo, Ukyou would also try to hang all over me, and Akane would have malleted me for no particular reason other than being me. Soun would cry, That's all he does, Kodachi would try to give me a bundle of paralyzing black roses and Kasumi would say "Oh My," in her usual polite way. Ryoga and the Panda would attack me for no apparent reason. Nabiki would try to find some new way to black mail me. Mom would flash her katana at her unmanly son for disappearing, depending on which form I was in kuno would either try to glomp me or smite me. Finally the shriveled pervert would try to get me in a bra." Everyone was speechless. Akane was the only one to do anything. She walked slowly over to me and collapsed into my lap crying.

"I am so sorry Ranma," she cried. I can't stand to see anyone cry. I cradled her in my arm and soothed her until she finished.

"Are you satisfied now?" I said softly to her. She nodded and kissed me. I wasn't expecting this. It was a light brush of lips but it was enough to surprise me; a few moments later she pulled away.

"I've wanted to do that for a long time and I'm sorry it took me so long to do it."

"We were both at fault for that Akane, both too prideful and stubborn to admit how we felt." She smiled and sat down at my feet. This is really going to hurt her.

"SWEETO!" Happi jumped from his position on the far couch, splashed me with water and landed on my still male form. Idiot. I grabbed the runt so hard I nearly strangled him.

"You fool!" He looked shocked. "If I ever catch you doing anything like that again," I was so angry my power started to rise into the visible spectrum. "There aren't enough screams in you to express the pain I will put you through." He just looked amused. "Don't look so amused. I am very creative and I had excellent teachers. I also find that I will enjoy playing with you Happi-chan." He blanched. "Understand?" He nodded and I let him go.

"Ranma honey I was wondering?"

"Yes Ukyou." I said much more calmly than before and sat back down.

"What exactly happened between you and Happi the time you disappeared?" Are they ready to hear the truth? Am I ready to tell them? Yes, they deserve to know everything they did to me.

"I'll tell you, but I want no interruptions. Understand?" They all nodded. "Good."


	7. Chapter 5

I decided to begin in Japanese

"To be completely honest I let him attack me. You have no idea what it was like to be me. To put up with the constant bickering, fighting, death threats, poisonings, blackmailing, and various plots to somehow make me into one of my unwanted fiancee's toys. I was miserable. The only time I had to myself was when I was training and I did everything within my power to make sure that I was alone during that time." I paused to make sure I had everyone's attention. I did. Good, now it's time for the fun part to begin.

"Do any of you know what it is like to love so deeply it hurts? And no matter what you do to save the persons life over and over to prove how much you love them, it does no good. My feelings were chewed up and thrown back at me. I realized toward the end that I was being used. All of you in your own way were using me." Akane had by that point moved back with the others. She looked deep in thought as the rest of them did. Asher put his arm around me as I settled back against him and continued my speech.

"The panda and Mr. Tendo were just using me to further their dreams of a united school, Nabiki used me to make money, Shampoo and Cologne used me to further themselves in their own tribe, Ukyou used me to try to gain back her honor when she should have been focusing on the panda. What Akane did to me hurt the most. She used all of my feelings against me." I looked directly at her and saw the hurt in her eyes. "You used my feelings in what felt like a game to get me to do everything you wanted without ever caring how it made me feel." I again returned my gaze to the whole group. Akane was in tears and the others looked shocked. They obviously wanted to say something but wisely didn't.

"Soon after that realization struck me another thought surfaced. My life was not my own. I had no dreams of my own. Martial arts, marriage, these were not my ideas, they were others forced on me; even training wasn't my idea. I only kept doing it because I knew nothing else. The only accomplishment I ever had that was truly mine was my education." Nabiki interrupted.

"But you were an idiot, you weren't even passing high school."

"That is what you think. I graduated collage when I was twelve with near-perfect scores in everything. I kept going to school because I didn't want the panda to know and even then everyone forced me."

"That makes sense," Cologne commented. "No mere idiot could have come up with the battle strategies you did."

"Thank you but it was a nearly useless gift because no one bothered seeing if I was more than just a jock. All of that festered in my head for almost a year, I kept hoping things would get better, but what Akane said that final day shot a hole right through my heart and I knew she was right. Everyone would have been better if I were gone. So when Happousai showed up I thought he was the answer to my silent prayer; that one of my rivals would show up and end my life taking pain of my life away from all of you." I no longer wanted to look at them it hurt too much to have to relive this, but they needed to know how much I suffered.

"Oh My!" Kasumi gasped.

"When I arrived here, I had almost no memory. I remembered my martial arts, and the languages I spoke but little else. The night I arrived I was nearly killed twice but luck was with me and I found someone who understood me and got me help. Those who helped me have been my friends and family ever since."

"But you no explain how you look now."

"Do you mean my appearance Shampoo?" She nodded.

"That is simple child," Cologne began, "he is bound to the blonde vampire next to him." Shampoo looked shocked as did the rest of the group. "How many marks tie you two together?" it was my turn to look shocked. Asher just laughed.

"What is so Damn funny?" I irritatingly questioned him in French. He responded in English after giving me a light hug.

"It seems Mon Amour that she is just as observant and intelligent as you said she was." I just smile at him still irritated. He looked back to the group.

"That cannot be what made you laugh." I said wanting an answer.

"True Mon Amour, I was laughing because I have never seen you look so generally surprised before. It was absolutely adorable." He continued to lightly laugh to himself.

"All four marks have been given." I answered.

"Both forms I assume?" She inquired after a moments thought. I nodded. How does she know so much about vampires? Oh well given her age she was bound to come across some at some point in her life. She is about three hundred years old.

"So you willingly became his human servant?"

"Yes and no, but I'd rather not go into details just know I am glad it happened."

"I am glad to know you are happy my son."

"Thank you mother, you have no idea how much that means to me."

"Ok Ranma, how in the hell do you have access to a place like this."

"Before you babble on about how only money could get you a place like this and I was dirt pour before I came here I would like to inform you of a few things. I am very wealthy. I own this building, I built the building, and I live here." Nabiki blanched. Serves her right.

"Oh my baby will marry into money! The Dojo is secure!" Soun cried.

"That's right Tendo." My former fat father rambled in reply. Were they even listening? I was beyond seething. They are so stupid. To everyone but Asher it must have looked like I disappeared because with every ounce of speed I possessed, I ran over and grabbed the two fools hoisting them off of the ground by their collars.

"You obviously were not listening to a thing I said earlier were you?" I spat at the two morons. I was furious. "Were you?" I repeated even more fiercely than before violently shaking them with each word.

"We heard you boy." Oh my fat former father has some backbone left in him then.

"No, you may have heard me speaking but you were not listening to what I said." My voice now dropped down to that calm yet menacing level that usually scares most people witless, but still seething with unseen anger and hate. "I am not going to marry Akane or any of the other would be fiances. I don't care about the Dojo and I would not have spared a second thought or even cared if I had never seen any of you ever again." I was calming down now. "But that's all in the past now." I dropped the two idiots like sacks of potatoes and was glad to see them land flat on their ass'.

"You love Shampoo, yes?" I moved back to my space next to Asher. "No, I don't and I never did." I relaxed next to him again. "I don't love any of you anymore. I am not the same Ranma as before so do not treat me like I am. If you wish to try to be in my life it is as friends only. If you wish for anything more leave and don't come back, because I never want to see you again." No one moved.

"Ranma when did you become so cold toward all of us?"

"Simple Ryoga. When I got my memory back."


End file.
